


前篇

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko





	1. 1-3

前篇01

看中的东西，就一定要弄到手。  
不计代价，不论手段。  
这是顾鸿旭一贯奉行的行为准则。

然而随着拥有的东西越来越多，物质带来的满足感愈发减弱了起来。  
上回生出“这是我的”的念头，已经是好几年之前。  
那会儿他费尽心思除掉了其他竞争者，成功拿到了那枚代表着掌权者的戒指。  
然后在获得权力的第一个夜晚，他便兴致缺缺地将其丢进了书房的保险柜里。  
再也没有特意打开把玩过。

凡事太过无趣。  
所以出于看热闹的心思，顾鸿旭同意了钟家堪称匪夷所思的形婚请求。  
他只是有些好奇。  
到底是怎样的人……  
才能让什么世面没见过、自小锦衣玉食娇生惯养长大的钟家大小姐迷恋到近乎痴狂，愿意放弃一切也不肯向父辈低头？

所以在一切尘埃落定，钟昕被迫前往海外后，顾鸿旭见了那人。

确实……好看到有些难以想象。  
他有些理解了钟昕为何会如此执着于一个人，又为何会有些病态地把人关在别墅里，仔仔细细地保护起来。  
只是钟昕既然已经去了国外，那么她所留下的、再严密的防护……  
也拦不住势在必得的觊觎者。

就像是现在这样。

顾鸿旭垂眸注视着无知无觉地躺在地毯上的青年，缓缓按灭了烟。  
这是我的了。  
他这样想着，如墨的眸子微微眯起，旋即弯下腰将人打横抱了起来，满心愉悦地走向卧室。

麻药用得有些多。  
现在青年仍然在他臂弯里安静地沉睡着，纤长浓密的睫毛一下一下随着呼吸轻颤着。  
……就像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
顾鸿旭勾了勾唇角，将人放到床上，又俯下身来以指腹缓缓抚着对方的羽睫。  
他小时候在花园里抓过许多蝴蝶。  
最喜欢将它们扯了翅膀囚在玻璃罩中，然后在一旁等待着那些生物无助又彷徨地走向死亡。

顾鸿旭将对方的衣服一件件脱了下来，感受着掌心传来的细腻柔软的触感。  
然后低头，狠狠咬住了对方胸前的乳尖。  
“……呜！”  
过度尖锐的疼痛让顾凌终于从混沌的状态中彻底醒来，他茫然无措地睁大了清澈明亮的双眼，看向正压在自己身上的男人，一时还没反应过来。

“初次见面。”顾鸿旭笑了笑，看着对方白皙透亮的肌肤逐渐因恐惧而染上层极薄的粉，又握住对方的脚踝，轻而易举地分开身下这人因麻药而绵软无力的修长双腿。  
他注视着顾凌写满惊恐的眸子，将整管润滑剂涂抹在对方隐秘臀缝间，随意扩张几下后便无比残忍地挺胯撞了进去：“我是顾鸿旭。”

随着强行的侵犯，难以言喻的痛苦从被男人插入的地方蔓延到四肢百骸。  
“呜……”顾凌猛地昂起了头，漂亮至极的眼眸因极度的痛楚而泛起泪光，“不——”  
他想求对方停手，此刻却说不出完整的话来。  
当痛到了极点以后，他能做的只有浑身发抖地接受男人欲望的用力插入，濒临崩溃地感受着自己的身体是如何被同性的肉刃强行破开、捣弄、抽插，被当作承受欲望的容器般肆意使用着。  
两腿被进一步分开到最大程度，顾凌恐惧地不住摇头，泛着水光的柔软唇瓣微微张开，随着被侵犯的频率而逸出一声声隐忍而破碎的呜咽。  
他完全不明白自己为什么会处于这样的噩梦之中。  
为什么一觉醒来……  
就会赤身裸体地躺在全然陌生的床上，浑身虚弱无力地被从未见过的男人压在身下用力侵犯。  
他无法逃脱，只能绝望地被操弄到发抖痉挛，任身上这人用可怕火热的性器肆意开发着自己的身体。

顾鸿旭实在是喜欢极了顾凌这副被欺负到连完整的话都说不出、连逃跑都没力气的可怜模样。  
他一边恶意地掰开对方的臀瓣，一边愈发用力地撞击起那处才被肏弄了几十下就已经不堪重负而嫣红发烫的娇嫩入口，力道大得好似要将囊袋也一同插进去：“放松，不要咬得这么紧。这么急着想被射进去？”  
“不……”顾凌哭着不住摇头，断断续续地哑着嗓子否认，惊惶不安的样子却让侵略者抽插的频率越发快了起来，“我……我、没有……嗯……”  
顾鸿旭笑了笑，松开被捏得青紫一片的臀肉，俯身注视着在自己胯下不住哭喘抽噎的青年，伸手抚摸起对方泛红的眼角。  
那样好看的星眸，就该湿漉漉的泛着水光，然后像现在这样……  
只注视自己一人。  
他用力掐了把对方颤抖着的腰身，明知故问：“是第一次被男人开苞吗？”  
“……！”  
顾鸿旭看着对方的身体因这个问题而猛地痉挛了一下，后穴抽搐着绞紧了自己的欲望，满意地低头吻住了那淡色的唇瓣。  
意料之中的柔软。

“嗯……嗯！”顾凌完全不想和对方接吻，借着积攒出来的微弱力气不住摇着头，试图躲避这人的亲吻。  
顾鸿旭眸色一暗，里头沉浮的情绪骤然晦涩起来。  
他不容抗拒地捏开身下那人的齿关，用力咬了口对方的舌尖。  
血腥味迅速弥漫在口腔中。  
“唔……”顾凌疼得颤了一下，愤怒地瞪向身上那人。  
只是他此刻已经被深埋体内的性器操得浑身发软发烫，这犹带着潋滟水光的一眼威慑力近乎为零，甚至还进一步激起了对方的施虐欲。

愈发凶狠的侵犯。  
愈发微弱的挣扎。  
当顾鸿旭终于停下的时候，人早已昏了过去。  
不过他并不在意对方是否清醒。  
……就像他并不在意对方是否心甘情愿一样。

对他而言，把看中的人先弄到手才是最重要的。  
至于别的……  
以后慢慢再来就是。

前篇02

顾鸿旭把人折腾了整整一夜。  
直到那娇嫩的甬道里再也灌不进更多的白浊，才终于勉强收手。  
他心情颇好地亲自给青年做完了后续的清理工作，又意犹未尽地亲了亲对方有些泛白的唇瓣，这才抱着人重新睡了下去。

久违的餍足。

难受……  
顾凌一醒来便觉得自己浑身上下都散了架，哪儿都疼得厉害。  
昨晚被男人过度侵犯到彻底肏开肏软了的那个部位更是难受无比。  
但他此刻连推开施暴者的力气都没了，只能屈辱万分地被困在对方的臂弯里。  
顾凌有些不安地抿了抿唇，完全不想睁开眼面对眼前这个变态。  
然而顾鸿旭早在怀里的身体猛地一僵的那一刻，便意识到对方彻底清醒了。  
他并未出声，只舔了舔唇，饶有兴致地看着对方在他怀里试图继续装睡的行为，随后颇为恶劣地伸手掰开青年满是青紫痕迹的臀瓣，食指用力没入了被操弄到肿起的那处。

“……！”甬道被骨节分明的手指毫不留情地撑开，这糟糕的滋味立刻让顾凌联想到了昨晚发生的一切。  
他难以忍受地轻颤了起来，随即睁开眼，黑白分明的眸子带着恨意与恐惧望向那人。  
顾鸿旭不以为然地笑了笑，伸手按住青年的后颈。  
他低头，紧贴着对方耳后那处格外柔软细腻的肌肤轻声道：“宝贝儿，既然已经被我干过了，就听话一点。你那地方被我肏开后可比你乖多了，又湿又软，现在正一张一合地吮着我的手指求欢呢。”

这话自然是信口雌黄。  
但是顾凌却分不清对方说的是真是假，昨晚所经历的一切都彻底超出了他的接受程度，以至于他现在的大脑仍有些发蒙。  
听到这话后顾凌脸色一白，原本漂亮的眼眸骤然黯淡下来。  
他不敢置信地想掀开被子来看看自己的身体是不是真如那人所说的一般放荡不堪。然而他虚弱无力的手刚堪堪拽住被角，便被顾鸿旭用力攥住，一点一点拽了回去。  
再一次被桎梏。  
顾凌整个人都在止不住地发抖。  
经昨晚那一遭后，他没有再心存侥幸地试图求饶，只死死咬住了自己的下唇。  
血色逐渐在那花瓣般柔软的唇上沁了开来。

顾鸿旭一贯喜欢鲜血的颜色，尤其是在床上。  
这会让他感到无比兴奋。  
然而见到对方此刻格外惶恐不安的模样，顾鸿旭有些烦躁地皱了皱眉。  
他抽出手指，低头咬了口青年白皙的脖子，将那一丝刚生出的、类似心软的情绪狠狠按了下去：“就这么想看自己是怎么发骚的？别急，我录了昨晚给你开苞的视频，待会我们去餐厅……慢慢看。”

前篇03

无止境的噩梦。

身体被弯折成了近乎九十度。  
浑身青紫痕迹的青年被面朝下地按在餐桌上，喘息着承受男人粗暴又凶狠的后入。  
他被皮带捆缚在头顶的双手布满了道道红痕，娇嫩的乳尖则抵在桌面冰冷的玻璃上，被一下下蹭得嫣红破皮。  
被迫大开着的两腿间狼藉一片。  
狰狞可怖的肉刃每回顶进时都毫不留情地整根没入，惹得青年腰腹无意识地不住颤抖，双眸逐渐涣散失神。

“叫出来。”顾鸿旭不悦地伸手揪住对方汗湿的碎发，迫使对方露出神情恍惚的侧脸来，“不然我会觉得自己在奸尸。”  
“……”  
人渣。  
顾凌苍白的唇微微动了动，却是已经虚弱到发不出声了。  
初次开苞就被不知节制的那人按在身下整整做了一个晚上。滴水未进还发着低烧，又被带到餐厅以后入的屈辱姿势狠狠索要了大半个早上。  
……期间眼前的大屏幕上还循环播放着昨晚那场暴行的视频。  
他一边被体内残忍律动着的火热性器侵犯得浑身发抖，一边还要被迫听着自己昨晚的哭喘求饶。  
在这种身体与精神的双重打击下，还没昏过去已是极限。

顾鸿旭这人在商业方面敏锐至极，在其他方面则以自我为中心到了极点。  
他并没有揣摩或体谅别人情绪的习惯，见顾凌并不说话，只以为身下这个难得合乎自己心意的新宠物是和自己倔上了。  
顾鸿旭面色也冷了下来。  
他端起原本给对方准备的那杯温牛奶，低声问了最后一次：“叫不叫？”

……人渣。  
顾凌在心底又重复了一遍这个词，疲惫地合上眼，并不愿去搭理对方。  
他被折磨得现在身上无处不疼，大脑更是昏昏沉沉烧得难受。  
整个人连站直的力气都已经没了，要不是被顾鸿旭掐着腰按在身下，估计早就虚弱地滑到地上去了。

顾鸿旭从来也不是个好脾气的。  
他笑了笑，手一扬便将那杯牛奶倒在了青年柔软的发顶：“宝贝，你这是在生我的气？嗯？”  
乳白温热的液体淌下。  
青年颤抖的后颈、深陷的锁骨都被打湿。  
水痕顺着线条流畅的脊背蜿蜒，一滴一滴，自布满咬痕齿痕的臀尖落下。  
看上去就像是……

“小骚货。”顾鸿旭俯在青年耳边，轻轻吐出了这三个字。  
顾凌猛地睁大了眼。  
眸底灰暗一片的死寂与绝望里头……  
骤然多了几分汹涌的怒意。  
“……人……渣。”  
沙哑的声音又轻又发着颤。  
顾凌用尽了最后的力气，才勉强发出了这个词。  
只是他以为的刻骨恨意落在顾鸿旭眼里头，顶多算是忘了给自家宠物剪指甲，以至于抱起来玩时被挠了道不痛不痒的血痕的程度。

见身下这人终于回应了自己，被骂了的顾鸿旭反倒乐了。  
他心情颇好地停止了折磨青年的举动，并不嫌弃对方身上的奶渍、水渍和其他乱七八糟的痕迹，满是宠爱地把人搂进了怀里：“宝贝儿骂人真好听，再多来几句。是不是嗓子疼，来喝点水。”  
骨节分明的指随意地蘸了蘸玻璃杯中的温水，像逗猫一般抹在顾凌有些干裂的唇瓣上。  
顾凌现在还被迫含着对方畜牲般的欲望，痛得齿关都咬不紧，轻易就被玩上瘾的男人捏着下巴来了个深吻。  
水声啧啧间，他只觉恶心得想吐。

他自小家境并不好。  
母亲一人将他含辛茹苦地拉扯大。成长过程中也遇到过不少困难与挫折，被恶霸勒索欺凌、被生活优渥的同学嘲讽讥笑、被单位里见不得他企划案写得好的同事联合起来孤立……  
所有的这些他都熬过来了。  
甚至还有幸在那条洒满落日余晖的小巷旁，遇见了一生中最喜欢的人。

本以为一切都可以自此顺遂下去。  
但是……  
为什么会发生这样的事情？

浑身赤裸的他坐在顾鸿旭的怀里，像个提线木偶一般被完全操控着，肆意摆弄成对方喜欢的姿势和模样。  
他并没有哭。  
只目光茫然地看着眼前的屏幕，看着里头那个与自己从身型到长相都极为肖似的……  
一夜之间被撕碎了所有尊严、像个娼妓一样被肆意使用着的玩物。

我到底……  
做错了什么呢？


	2. 4-6

前篇04

断断续续的发热。  
到了后来，则恶化成了高烧。  
意识昏昏沉沉，只有痛感如此鲜明。  
男人的每一次抽动都如刀子般割着娇嫩细腻的嫩肉，惹得青年眼尾绯红身体紧绷，呼吸逐渐微弱下去。  
顾凌自始至终都没向对方表达过自己身体的不适，只咬着牙死撑，直至因忍受不住而再一次昏了过去。

顾鸿旭皱了皱眉，视线掠过对方过度苍白的唇和泛着情欲绯色的脸颊。  
他伸手抚了下青年汗湿的额头，终于后知后觉地意识到自己做得有些过了头，险些把人玩坏。  
先前那种类似心软的情绪又一次涌了上来。  
顾鸿旭眯起暗沉阴鸷的眸子，垂眸打量了会儿怀里缩成一团的人，终于冷着脸让管家备车。

医生在顾鸿旭冰冷刺骨的目光中快要抖成个筛糠，没法做检查。  
顾鸿旭啧了声，按住心头想把对方碰过顾凌的那双手直接砍掉的念头，派人在病房里守着，自己则转身去医院外面点了根烟。  
烟草的味道……  
让他暴躁的情绪慢慢平复下来。

把人玩到进医院这种事，他年轻气盛的时候真没少做过。  
只不过那时的对象都是些为了钱而心甘情愿出卖身体的MB，是场单纯的钱色交易。  
他也从不觉得这么粗暴地对待床伴有什么值得愧疚的。只要事后再补几笔丰厚的补偿费用，那群MB下回见到他，依旧会甜腻腻地扑进他怀里，争着抢着地喊顾少。

但是那人……  
好像是不一样的。

他也很难说清到底不一样在哪里。  
明明昨晚才见的第一面，明明原先想着的是看一眼就放回去，毕竟和钟昕撕破脸皮会是件麻烦事。  
然而他不仅没把人物归原主，甚至还——  
难以控制地做出了占有的举动。  
等到烟燃尽，也没将思绪理出个结果。  
顾鸿旭抬腕看了眼时间，冷着脸回了病房。

青年还在昏睡着。  
被子规规矩矩地被提到了脖颈的位置，把那一身青紫交加的凌虐痕迹掩了大半，只露出脖间的几枚嫣红吻痕。  
纯黑的柔软碎发被冷汗浸湿，紧贴着前额。纤长浓密的睫毛则疲倦地低垂着，随着呼吸温柔起伏。  
这人安安静静地陷在雪白的被窝里，不挣扎也不抵触，模样看起来格外乖巧温顺。  
他被顾鸿旭搂进怀里细细亲吻的时候，也只茫然地抬了抬眼睑，倦意朦胧地看向眼前高大英俊的男人。  
青年实在是被折腾得狠了。  
现在完全是处于半梦半醒的状态，

顾鸿旭被对方这幅小模样勾得小腹一紧，却莫名压下了按着对方再来一场的欲望。  
“没事宝贝，继续睡。我就亲亲你。”他舔了舔青年微颤的眼皮，又恶劣地吮了几下对方极为敏感的耳垂，换来声带着哭腔的隐忍啜泣。  
顾鸿旭着迷地一遍遍抚摸着对方单薄病服下的身体，随后在青年额上轻轻印下一吻。

他不懂爱情，也不会去将一切寄托在这种玄之又玄的情感上。  
掠夺与破坏才是顾鸿旭的天性，也是他一贯奉行的准则。  
他抬手，不太确定地按了按自己胸口的位置，然后低低笑了。

“我好像有点喜欢你。所以等你病好了，我就……”  
顾鸿旭抱着意识并不清醒的青年，声音轻柔得如同情人间的甜蜜私语。

“给你打个纯金的笼子，把你好好地……”  
“养在里面。”

前篇05

生意这东西，大多在酒桌上谈成。  
再佐以些风花雪月、声色犬马的助兴剂，合同的各项条件就都能再商量商量。

许多人都这么想当然地认为。  
包括今晚这个来谋求合作的暴发户。

顾鸿旭眯了眯眼，伸手揪起怀里那男孩的头发，半点儿面子都没给东道主，直接一把将MB扯开狠狠摔到了地上。  
他的表情格外冷淡不耐，眼神更是含了隐隐煞气，骇得那男孩惊慌失措地挪得极远，再不敢做出喂酒的暧昧举动。

顾鸿旭看了眼自己被蹭得起了生理反应的下半身，仰头猛灌了一大口加冰的伏特加。  
他一贯来者不拒，此刻却毫不犹豫地推开了可以用来发泄欲望的潜在床伴。  
这不是往日为打造光风霁月的人设而作出的虚伪举动，完全是身体下意识的反应。  
这种莫名其妙的失控令他深感烦躁。

顾鸿旭眼眸微暗，懒得再浪费时间去和对方反复谈判具体条款。  
他从上衣口袋里掏出钢笔，神情冷淡地径直修改起放在桌上的那份合同，完全没管别人此刻的脸色。  
谁让他确确实实有狂妄的资本。  
“能接受这条件，就打我电话。”顾鸿旭起身往外走，临近门口时忽然顿下脚步，复又扭过头来补充，“今晚不行。家里养着的金丝雀性子不好，我逗他的时候不能被打扰。”  
“顾总还养鸟？爱好真是高雅。”对方脸色青一阵白一阵，偏偏又得按下心头怒火，耐着性子奉承巴结，“请问是什么品种？”

顾鸿旭垂眸思考片刻，再度抬眼时，唇边勾了抹意味深长的笑容：“……我也不清楚什么品种。反正看着喜欢得紧，就从别人那儿抢来了。”  
对方一时语塞，完全想不出怎么夸赞抢夺的行为。  
顾鸿旭倒是心情转好了不少，低低笑了声便转身离开会所，驾车驶向自己此刻心心念念着的小金丝雀。

然而身为“被抢来的金丝雀”，顾凌对顾鸿旭的喜爱并不领情，甚至对这人的恶趣味恨得咬牙切齿。  
那疯子说要给他造座纯金的笼子，竟然就真的一掷千金为他定制了个金色囚笼，甚至还配备了全套金制的手铐脚链。  
而笼子做好后，顾鸿旭就把青年拴上锁链关了进去，同时明令禁止除自己外的任何人进入这间屋子。  
日益增强的、快要漫溢出来的独占欲让顾凌有些不安。他本以为再熬段时间，总能等到对方兴致消退，但这一日……  
却好像怎么等都等不来。

“……你什么时候放我走？”

所以，当顾鸿旭一路卡着最高时速飙车回家，大跨步走进卧室准备好好疼爱属于自己的小金丝雀时，就冷不丁听到了这么一句话。  
“放你走？”顾鸿旭顿住脚步，不置可否地轻声重复了一遍，随后毫无征兆地将手伸进笼子，一把掐住了青年的脖子。  
鼻尖抵着鼻尖的亲昵距离。  
然而其中一人的眼神满是厌恶恐惧，另一人的眼神也与温情这词没有半点关系。

揉杂着原始欲望的渴求，在酒精的作用下放大到了足以彻底盖过理智的程度。顾鸿旭的声音逐渐变得低沉暗哑，眼眸深处涌动着相当危险的灼热情绪。  
他用力摩挲着对方白皙光滑的脖颈，随即克制不住地、狠狠掐了一下。  
暴虐而狠戾。  
见顾凌痛得哆嗦，不再询问和“离开”挂钩的内容，顾鸿旭心满意足了。

他用指腹一下下轻抚着那枚红印，语气轻柔得很：“宝贝，你好像完全没有……身为我的所有物的觉悟？”

前篇06

如何摧毁一个人？  
折断羽翼，磨去傲骨。  
再囚禁起来终日折辱侵犯，就足以将人逼到濒临崩溃的地步。

可是……  
如果这么做的原因不是出于憎恶，而是因为喜欢到恨不得把那人揉进骨血里，至死不休地纠缠着一同堕入地狱呢？

顾鸿旭沉了脸。  
他发现自己现在的情绪好像不太对劲。  
是酒精吗？  
他冷淡地把还在发抖的对方一把拽出笼子，随后相当粗暴地直接干了进去。  
“呜……”被按在床上的顾凌皱紧眉，难受地闭上了眼。  
顾凌被折磨了那么多回，早已意识到在男人身下的怒斥与求饶都毫无意义。所以他现在能做的也只有沉默以对，尽可能减少和对方的任何交流。  
反正只要等到顾鸿旭尽兴，这场单方面的强迫就能结束。

顾鸿旭确实从没有关心床伴感受的习惯。然而这回，可能是酒精与心里太乱的原因，他头一回注意到了对方的分身。  
和这人一样的白净秀气。  
然而……  
最直接地代表着欲望的那处是软的。  
顾鸿旭这才后知后觉地意识到，这人在自己身下的时候，好像从没获得过快感，也不轻易开口求饶。  
等到这人实在忍受不了，眼里含着泪求自己停手的时候，表情也总是屈辱而痛苦的。  
顾鸿旭突然又有些烦躁。  
他有点想看看，一直以来都对自己抗拒不已的那人，当脸上露出意乱情迷的表情时……  
会是什么样？

对疼痛逐渐麻木，也就意味着对快感愈发敏感，毕竟哪怕是一点点甜美的快感都已久违。  
所以当顾鸿旭放慢节奏，难得耐心地探索起床伴身上的敏感点时，顾凌开始慌了。  
滚烫的肉刃徐徐挺进，又徐徐抽出，仔仔细细地开发着这具仍旧相当青涩的身体。  
青年咬着下唇不愿发出半点声音。  
顾鸿旭也不逼他，剑眉一挑，更认真地磨起那紧致湿热的甬道。  
肿胀的龟头碾过某一处内壁时，难以言喻的酥麻感骤然爆发。  
顾凌的呼吸随着男人的这次插入而乱了一瞬，被铐在床头的纤细修长的十指也猛地攥紧。  
“这里？”顾鸿旭敏锐地捕捉到了对方竭力掩盖的一丝颤抖，笑着往那处又顶了一记。  
“……不！”顾凌难以忍受地昂起头。  
染了哭腔的声音落在顾鸿旭耳中格外好听，他注视着青年开始湿润的漂亮双眸，缓缓厮磨了起来。

可怕的快感源源不断地从被袭击的那一处传来。顾凌不想在同性的胯下流露出可耻的情态，却完全无法控制可悲的生理反应。  
被男人生生操射后，他终于再一次崩溃，无比绝望地哭了起来：“……我恨你！”

顾鸿旭置若罔闻。  
他专注无比地低头，堪称温柔地一一吻去对方的泪水。  
顾鸿旭发觉自己喜欢极了青年高潮时的表情，那副茫然无措、隐忍脆弱的小模样……真是让人忍不住想更用力地欺负。

“宝贝。”他叹息着低头，亲了亲顾凌的脖颈，“我真是越来越喜欢你了。如果我们有孩子……会像你一样可爱吗？”


End file.
